


age is just a number, jail is just a room leon's all too familiar with

by chihiroslaptop



Category: DLOMM
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihiroslaptop/pseuds/chihiroslaptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leon and bailey have a surprise meeting and they fall in love. is their love strong enough to break though society's boundaries? will they last? will dora the explorer get a new season? does asuka actually love LEON more then BAILEy??? find out inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	age is just a number, jail is just a room leon's all too familiar with

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i work really hard for tihs fic, this is the hardest i ever work on a fic, tell me what you think!!!! XD

Leon slowly shut the door behind her. It didn't make a sound. inside a kinnel to the right of the doorway, a scorpion shook in its boots. its little tiny red hello kitty rainboots it stole from toys r us. for the past 2 weeks, leon had been taking everyone's allmate on the street. No one knew it was he r, but really, everyone knew who it was. leon had a bad past in prison. only got out because she killed all the guards. no one really talks about bc they know its a sensitive subject. leon crept to the kinnel, praying the scorpion would remain silent. it did. it couldnt talk bc it had a condition. no one talks about that either. bailey sat at the couch watching dora the explorer the house was entirely black except the tv because it has to have light to be seen. the only peopel other than leon was bailey and asuka, baileys waifu/ theyre legally married. they went to new york. asuka was so happy. suddenly the dora theme song played. leon didnt even know theyd changed the theme song yet. what kind of theme song for dora was this. suddenly lightning and leon realized the song BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. the song wasn't dora, it was dramatical murder. what the hell is wrong with childrens show makers. leon looked over back at the tv, but asuka was the only one watchin git. asuka watching porn? she's been through a lot you don't blame her. **_"AND JUST WHAT D YOUOU THINK YOUR DOING"_** a loud voice boomed from behind you. a tall person stood behind leon's back. leon looked up at them. "sailor uranous??? yosu are living in america now???" haruka took off the wig! thy are actually............................ BAILEY. how could you bee such a fool. tenoh haruka lives in tokyp. bailer kneels doen face to face with leon. "LEON!!" they said sexualay. "I'm so glasd you cam.e. i've always been in love with you for years." you are in shock. " ** _BUT BAILEY!_** y _ou are mairried to asuka!! and, i'm only 12 years ol_ -" bailey put a finger over leon's lips. "shhh. no words. olyn love now. no age number could ever keep our love apart."

 

then they fucked. asuka joined in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~ _**THE END????????????????** _ ~~


End file.
